


Ballroom Dance

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur, you're a very graceful man," Eames starts.  He's sprawled in his chair, playing with the chain on his pocket watch.</p>
<p> Arthur makes a noise at him that might qualify as a response to lesser mortals, but doesn't look up from his moleskin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom Dance

"Arthur, you're a very graceful man," Eames starts. He's sprawled in his chair, playing with the chain on his pocket watch. 

Arthur makes a noise at him that might qualify as a response to lesser mortals, but doesn't look up from his moleskin. Undeterred, "why, someday -" 

"Someday, what?" says Yusuf, thumping through the door with an array of mysterious-looking vials stacked in rows in plastic containers. Arthur darts over (gracefully) to hold the door for him and then takes part of the load, populating the table Yusuf'd claimed as his workbench. 

"Ta, mate." 

Arthur hmmms at him in response. 

Eames starts again, "Why someday, I expect to see Arthur on Dancing with the Stars, or some program like that. Don't you think so, Yusuf?" 

"What?" Yusuf is labeling vials, one at a time, checking against a busy-looking color coded chart on a clipboard. 

Arthur doesn't flash dimples but the look comes close. "Eames wants details of my secret history as a ballroom dancer." 

"What?" 

"Ballroom dance instructor, darling, I'm sure." 

"Oh, if you put it that way, Eames. My secret history as a ballroom dance instructor." 

"Wait, were you actually a ballroom dancer?" 

"If he told you, Yusuf, he'd have to kill you." 

Arthur does dimple. Point one to Eames. "We're friends," he claps Yusuf on the shoulder. "I'd only maim you." 

"Right." Yusuf says, waving his clipboard. "You two go play your strange verbal foreplay games somewhere else. This - " he gestures expansively. "Is a maim-free zone." 

"Spoilsport." Arthur calls him. 

Eames laughs. Point one to Arthur. 


End file.
